Total Drama Infinite
by TheNextAngelRoy
Summary: Now that Chris McLean has been put in jail for good, Christina A.K.A Chris' daughter has decided to take the reigns! Filmed in an abandoned ghost town, this season will be the most intense yet! So be prepared as you sign up for Total Drama Infinite! Accepting 20 OCs *APPS OPEN*


"Welcome to the Infinity Building located in Orlando, Florida! I am your newest host, Christina McLean but you can all call me Kris if you like… That's with a 'K'."

A girl with short dark hair stood in front of a big run-down building. She was wearing a Navy Blue button-up vest that was covering a White T-Shirt that was only seen at the collar. She had on tan cargo shorts and was the spitting image of the man she was named after, Chris McLean.

She was standing in front of the Infinity Building which was in an abandoned town, somewhere in Canada. The windows were tattered and the entrance seemed to be falling off. It was maroon in color and the paint was chipping off of the brick. The Infinity Building was a disastrous place, and that meant wonders for the ratings of the hit T.V. Show Total Drama.

"I am here to bring you our newest season of Total Drama! Total Drama: Infinite. This season is named after this building you see behind me. As you can see, it's a complete dump but it's where the most intense, brutal and horrifying wonders will await us!" Kris yelled raising up her arms high above her in enjoyment.

"We are looking for 20 teens to take part in our newest season of Total Drama, for a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So sign up today! You will not be disappointed."

She smiled at the camera until the red light turned off. She then wore a nasty expression with the utmost of evilness.

"Where are those Interns? They were supposed to be back hours ago! Damn if I ever hire such imbecilic, moronic people again…" She yelled as she walked over to the two producers who wielded a stack of papers. "Are these the Application Forms?" Kris wondered as she took the top paper off the stack.

"Christina… Can you please help me with these papers? They are pretty heavy." One of the producers struggled to say. He had been carrying the Applications for hours and frankly, he was exhausted.

"And ruin my angelic arms and dazzling fingernails? Absolutely not. Makeup squad! Come here A.S.A.P, my makeup needs touching up!"

The weight of the Applications took a toll and the Producer had fell down to the floor sending all of the papers flying about. The Makeup Crew trampled the poor Producer in a rush to get to the devilish Host. The second producer sighed and helped the first one up; the two then started to pick up the crowd of papers. Christina looked over the Application while a Crewman polished her designer shoes.

_This is actually a pretty good Application form! We're bound to get tons of victims… _Kris thought.

**Okay guys, there are a couple of rules before we get to the Application… A couple but not many. First off, I want to say that my other story was deleted for some unknown reason during my absence. I do not know how it happened but it happened. This time, I will be on FanFiction almost every day because I do not have a life. I will be accepting 10 boys and 10 girls, an even amount and I am desperately asking for a wide array of characters. I want these to be characters the world has never seen before… Okay, although that is a dream come true, that is a lot to ask. So I am just asking you guys to have fun with these and try to be descriptive with your character. One other thing, you can submit two characters, but if you do make them a boy and a girl please. Thanks everyone and I will post the Partial Cast List as soon as I reach the halfway point! Please Sign up through PM if you can, I think these OC stories are being reported. Thanks for all your time and I will see you guys soon!**

**~Application~**

**BASICS**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age(18-19):**

**Stereotype:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Color/Length/Style:**

**Eye Color/Shape**

**Skin-Tone:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Body Shape:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Tattoos/Marks/Piercings:**

**Casual Wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal:**

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**How Will They Act When They First Arrive?:**

**How Would They Act With Friends:**

**How Would They Act With Enemies:**

**How Would They Act With Their Crush:**

**Sexuality:**

**Paired Up?:**

**If so, With What Type Of Person:**

**Phobia:**

**Why Join TDI:**

**What Will They Do With The Money:**

**Talents:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Alliance:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Favorite Genre of Music:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Medical Conditions?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Challenge Ideas?**


End file.
